Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles
Featured articles of Left 4 Dead Wiki are articles that represent the best articles Left 4 Dead Wiki has to offer. For articles to be featured on the Main Page, see /Queue. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Left 4 Dead Wiki. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 4 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. Voting templates = Featured article nominations = The Infected : I nominate The Infected page as it gives great detail, info and tips on all the Infected including ones introduced in L4D1 and 2 LiamMallon 13th May 2010 7:55PM Emmm... for one the link is incorrect, becuase it leads to 'The Passing', and two, what infected do you mean? Common? Uncommon Common? or the Special Infected? Lt zenos 08:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't really think it's much of a featured page. I'd like to start featuring single articles, not grouped like The Survivors, Campaigns, or Weapons. So pick an Infected. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 15:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the Tank then, because it's like the Mortal Enemy of any Survivor. 94.195.236.134 19:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) M60 : I'd like to nominate the M60, it's balanced, streight to the point, and has very useful tatics featured. Lt zenos 11:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) It seems too new, like we should do some of the older guns first. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Bill : I nominate Bill as a featured article because he stands out, his page isn't a grouped page, he's well known from both games, and the only survivor to die in the (canon) series. Cybrwulf I don't have anything against Bill being featured. It's a good article. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : I must agree that re-reading Bill's page certainly passes the M60's page in reading quality, and background information and so I will support the nomination of this page Lt zenos 10:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's well descriptive, and I am currently struggling to find Errors, Spelling or Grammar-wise to amend. Before we add it to the list, someone else wanna give it a scan over too in case there IS something I missed or whatever? 94.195.236.134 21:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah im gonna oppose my own and vote for Bill LoL it will seem like a nice tribute to him as its the least we can do LiamMallon Bill is the model survivor. He stands out and is buried deep in our hearts. Bill's page is excellent in quality and standards, and deserves to be featured. To Bill! Wizkid5000 03:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC)